The present invention relates to a hard surface cleaning composition containing a positively charged surfactant-polymer complex.
This invention relates to an improved all-purpose liquid cleaner designed in particular for cleaning hard surfaces and which is effective in removing grease soil and/or bath soil and in leaving unrinsed surfaces with a shiny appearance.
In recent years all-purpose liquid detergents have become widely accepted for cleaning hard surfaces, e.g., painted woodwork and panels, tiled walls, wash bowls, bathtubs, linoleum or tile floors, washable wall paper, etc. Such all-purpose liquids comprise clear and opaque aqueous mixtures of water-soluble synthetic organic detergents and water-soluble detergent builder salts. In order to achieve comparable cleaning efficiency with granular or powdered all-purpose cleaning compositions, use of water-soluble inorganic phosphate builder salts was favored in the prior art all-purpose liquids. For example, such early phosphate-containing compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,560,839; 3,234,138; 3,350,319; and British Patent No. 1,223,739.
In view of the environmentalist""s efforts to reduce phosphate levels in ground water, improved all-purpose liquids containing reduced concentrations of inorganic phosphate builder salts or non-phosphate builder salts have appeared. A particularly useful self-opacified liquid of the latter type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,840.
However, these prior art all-purpose liquid detergents containing detergent builder salts or other equivalent tend to leave films, spots or streaks on cleaned unrinsed surfaces, particularly shiny surfaces. Thus, such liquids require thorough rinsing of the cleaned surfaces which is a time-consuming chore for the user.
In order to overcome the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art all-purpose liquid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,409 teaches that a mixture of paraffin sulfonate and a reduced concentration of inorganic phosphate builder salt should be employed. However, such compositions are not completely acceptable from an environmental point of view based upon the phosphate content. On the other hand, another alternative to achieving phosphate-free all-purpose liquids has been to use a major proportion of a mixture of anionic and nonionic detergents with minor amounts of glycol ether solvent and organic amine as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,130. Again, this approach has not been completely satisfactory and the high levels of organic detergents necessary to achieve cleaning cause foaming which, in turn, leads to the need for thorough rinsing which has been found to be undesirable to today""s consumers.
Another approach to formulating hard surfaced or all-purpose liquid detergent composition where product homogeneity and clarity are important considerations involves the formation of oil-in-water (o/w) microemulsions which contain one or more surface-active detergent compounds, a water-immiscible solvent (typically a hydrocarbon solvent), water and a xe2x80x9ccosurfactantxe2x80x9d compound which provides product stability. By definition, an o/w microemulsion is a spontaneously forming colloidal dispersion of xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d phase particles having a particle size in the range of 25 to 800 xc3x85 in a continuous aqueous phase.
In view of the extremely fine particle size of the dispersed oil phase particles, microemulsions are transparent to light and are clear and usually highly stable against phase separation.
Patent disclosures relating to use of grease-removal solvents in o/w microemulsions include, for example, European Patent Applications EP 0137615 and EP 0137616xe2x80x94Herbots et al; European Patent Application EP 0160762xe2x80x94Johnston et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,991xe2x80x94Herbots et al. Each of these patent disclosures also teaches using at least 5% by weight of grease-removal solvent.
It also is known from British Patent Application GB 2144763A to Herbots et al, published Mar. 13, 1985, that magnesium salts enhance grease-removal performance of organic grease-removal solvents, such as the terpenes, in o/w microemulsion liquid detergent compositions. The compositions of this invention described by Herbots et al. require at least 5% of the mixture of grease-removal solvent and magnesium salt and preferably at least 5% of solvent (which may be a mixture of water-immiscible non-polar solvent with a sparingly soluble slightly polar solvent) and at least 0.1% magnesium salt.
However, since the amount of water immiscible and sparingly soluble components which can be present in an o/w microemulsion, with low total active ingredients without impairing the stability of the microemulsion is rather limited (for example, up to 18% by weight of the aqueous phase), the presence of such high quantities of grease-removal solvent tend to reduce the total amount of greasy or oily soils which can be taken up by and into the microemulsion without causing phase separation.
The following representative prior art patents also relate to liquid detergent cleaning compositions in the form of o/w microemulsions: U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,291xe2x80x94Rosario; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,448xe2x80x94Gauteer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,330xe2x80x94Sheflin; etc.
Liquid detergent compositions which include terpenes, such as d-limonene, or other grease-removal solvent, although not disclosed to be in the form of o/w microemulsions, are the subject matter of the following representative patent documents: European Patent Application 0080749; British Patent Specification 1,603,047; 4,414,128; and 4,540,505. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,128 broadly discloses an aqueous liquid detergent composition characterized by, by weight:
(a) from 1% to 20% of a synthetic anionic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactant or mixture thereof;
(b) from 0.5% to 10% of a mono- or sesquiterpene or mixture thereof, at a weight ratio of (a):(b) being in the range of 5:1 to 1:3; and
(c ) from 0.5% 10% of a polar solvent having a solubility in water at 15xc2x0 C. in the range of from 0.2% to 10%. Other ingredients present in the formulations disclosed in this patent include from 0.05% to 2% by weight of an alkali metal, ammonium or alkanolammonium soap of a C13-C24 fatty acid; a calcium sequestrant from 0.5% to 13% by weight; non-aqueous solvent, e.g., alcohols and glycol ethers, up to 10% by weight; and hydrotropes, e.g., urea, ethanolamines, salts of lower alkylaryl sulfonates, up to 10% by weight. All of the formulations shown in the Examples of this patent include relatively large amounts of detergent builder salts which are detrimental to surface shine.
A pH neutral microemulsion composition based on paraffin sulfonate and ethoxylated nonionic surfactant is able to deliver improved grease cleaning versus built, alkaline compositions. Besides the improved grease cleaning, this approach is much safer to surfaces as well as less aggressive on consumer""s hands (Loth et alxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,026).
The microemulsion technology provides outstanding oil uptake capacity because of the adjustment of the curvature of the surfactant micelles by the molecules of the cosurfactant. Rod-like micelles are preferred as they can xe2x80x9cswallowxe2x80x9d oil to become globular without increasing the surface of contact between the hydrophobic core of the micelle and the hydrophilic continuous phase.
In diluted usage however, the microemulsion state is usually lost and the cleaning performance relies on the adsorption efficacy and leaving character of the surfactant system. Nonionic surfactants perform very well on grease, as they are excellent grease xe2x80x9csolubilizersxe2x80x9d. Actually, they spontaneously form swollen micelles. In moderate climate countries such as the northern states of the United States and the northern countries of Europe, the soil on the hard surfaces contains a major proportion of greasy materials. It is accordingly not surprising that the anionic-nonionic surfactant based microemulsion is very efficient in those countries. However, nonionic surfactants do not impart oil repelling properties and can not deliver soil antiattachment properties on treated hard surfaces so as to achieve next time easier cleaning of said treated surface.
The instant invention teaches hard surface cleaning containing a positively charged complex of an anionic surfactant which is an alkali metal salt such as sodium, of a fluoroalkyl sulfonate, or an ammonium salt of a fluoroalkyl sulfonate, or a mixture thereof, which exhibits very low surface tensions with a polycationic polymer that imparts oil repelling properties and delivers soil antiattachment properties on treated hard surfaces and delivers this desired property.
The present invention provides an improved, clear, liquid hard surface cleaning composition having improved interfacial tension which improves cleaning hard surfaces such as plastic, vitreous and metal surfaces having a shiny finish, oil stained floors, automative engines and other engines. More particularly, the improved cleaning compositions exhibit good grease soil removal properties and leave the cleaned surfaces shiny without the need of or requiring only minimal additional rinsing or wiping. The latter characteristic is evidenced by little or no visible residues on the unrinsed cleaned surfaces and, accordingly, overcomes one of the disadvantages of prior art products. The instant compositions exhibit a grease release effect in that the instant compositions impede or decrease the anchoring of greasy soil on surfaces that have been cleaned with the instant compositions as compared to surfaces cleaned with a microemulsion composition which means that the grease soiled surface is easier to clean upon subsequent cleanings.
Surprisingly, these desirable results are accomplished even in the absence of polyphosphate or other inorganic or organic detergent builder salts and also in the complete absence or substantially complete absence of grease-removal solvent.
In one aspect, the invention generally provides a stable, clear all-purpose, hard surface cleaning composition especially effective in the removal of oily and greasy oil. The cleaning composition includes, on a weight basis:
about 0.1% to about 25%, more preferably about 0.2% to about 20% of a positively charged surfactant-polymer complex comprising at least one alkali metal salt of a fluoroalkyl sulfonate surfactant or at least one ammonium salt of a fluoroalkyl sulfonate surfactant and a polycationic polymer;
0.1% to about 25%, more preferably 1% to 20%, of at least one ethoxylated nonionic surfactant;
about 0 to about 50%, more preferably 1% to 20%, of a water-mixable cosurfactant having either limited ability or substantially no ability to dissolve oily or greasy soil;
0 to about 15%, more preferably 0.1% to 10% of a nonfluorinated anionic surfactant;
0 to about 15%, more preferably 0.1% to 10% of a zwitterionic surfactant;
0 to about 3.5% of a fatty acid;
0 to about 15% of magnesium sulfate heptahydrate;
about 0 to about 10.0% of a perfume or water insoluble hydrocarbon; and
the balance being water, said proportions being based upon the total weight of the composition.
The cleaning composition can be in the form of a microemulsion in which case the concentration of the water mixable cosurfactant is about 0 to about 50 wt. %, preferably about 1 wt. % to about 20 wt. % and the concentration of the perfume or water insoluble hydrocarbon is about 0.4 wt. % to about 10.0 wt. %. The dispersed oil phase of the o/w microemulsion is composed essentially of a water-immiscible or hardly water-soluble perfume. Quite surprisingly although the perfume is not, per se, a solvent for greasy or oily soil,xe2x80x94even though some perfumes may, in fact, contain as much as 80% of terpenes which are known as good grease solventsxe2x80x94the inventive compositions in dilute form have the capacity to solubilize up to 10 times or more of the weight of the perfume of oily and greasy soil, which is removed or loosened from the hard surface by virtue of the action of the anionic surfactant, said soil being taken up into the oil phase of the o/w microemulsion.
In second aspect, the invention generally provides highly concentrated microemulsion compositions in the form of either an oil-in-water (o/w) microemulsion or a water-in-oil (w/o) microemulsion which when diluted with additional water before use can form dilute o/w microemulsion compositions. Broadly, the concentrated microemulsion compositions contain, by weight, 0.1% to 25% of the positively charged surfactant-polymer complex, 0.1% to 25% of at least one ethoxylated nonionic surfactant, 0% to 2.5% of a fatty acid, 0.4% to 10% of perfume or water insoluble hydrocarbon having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, 0 to 50% of a cosurfactant, and the balance being water.
The present invention relates to a stable all purpose hard surface cleaning or microemulsion composition containing a surfactant-polymer complex for delivering soil antiattachment properties. The invention also relates to a light duty liquid composition or light duty liquid microemulsion composition. This present invention also useful in the formation of toilet bowl cleaners.
The present invention relates to a stable hard surface cleaning composition containing approximately by weight: 0.1% to 25% of a positively charged complex of an alkali metal salt of a fluoroalkyl sulfonate surfactant or an ammonium salt of a fluoroalkyl sulfonate surfactant or a mixture thereof and a polycationic polymer, 0.1% to 25% of at least one ethoxylated nonionic surfactant, 0 to 50% of a cosurfactant, 0 to 10% of a water insoluble hydrocarbon or a perfume, 0 to 15% of a nonfluorinated anionic surfactant, 0 to 15% of a zwitterionic surfactant, and the balance being water, wherein the cleaning composition can be in the form of a microemulsion in which case the concentration of the water mixable cosurfactant is about 0 to about 50.0 wt. %, preferably about 0.1 wt. % to about 50.0 wt. % and the concentration of the perfume or water insoluble hydrocarbon is about 0.4 wt. % to about 10.0 wt. %.
When mixing an alkali metal salt such as sodium of a fluorinated anionic surfactant, or an ammonium salt of a fluoroalkyl sulfonate surfactant, or mixtures thereof, and a polycationic polymer, attractive interactions are developed that are very strong and lead to the formation of anionic-cationic complexes in-situ. The complex interactions take place along the polymer backbone, so that surfactant-polymer complexes exist in solution. Attention must be paid not to complex all the positive charges on the polycationic polymer so as to still have enough electric charges on the whole structure so that the complex is positively charged so as to keep the complex water soluble (otherwise phase separation or precipitation might occur). The presence of positive charges on the surfactant-polymer system allows subsequent anchorage on substrate surface for modifying the surface energy.
One of the objects of the instant invention is to deliver higher proportions of a fluoroalkyl anionic surfactant in the adsorbed layer at the solid-water interface by means of surfactant-polymer mixtures. This is due to a boosted adsorption tendency as compare to fluoroalkyl anionic individual surfactant by means of neutralization between the negative charge of the anionic surfactant and the positive charge of the polycationic surfactant that is used in admixture with the anionic surfactant in the instant compositions and due to an increased hydrophobic character imparted to the polymer by the anionic surfactant linked to its backbone. Two anionic surfactants can be used in composition wherein one of the anionic surfactants will possibly preferentially associate with the polycationic surfactant through electrostatic interactions.
According to the present invention, the role of the hydrocarbon is provided by a non-water-soluble perfume. Typically, in aqueous based compositions the presence of a solubilizers, such as alkali metal lower alkyl aryl sulfonate hydrotrope, triethanolamine, urea, etc., is required for perfume dissolution, especially at perfume levels of 1% and higher, since perfumes are generally a mixture of fragrant essential oils and aromatic compounds which are generally not water-soluble. Therefore, by incorporating the perfume into the aqueous cleaning composition as the oil (hydrocarbon) phase of the ultimate o/w microemulsion composition, several different important advantages are achieved.
First, the cosmetic properties of the ultimate cleaning composition are improved: the compositions are both clear (as a consequence of the formation of a microemulsion) and highly fragranced (as a consequence of the perfume level).
Second, the need for use of solubilizers, which do not contribute to cleaning performance, is eliminated.
Third, an improved grease release effect and an improved grease removal capacity in neat (undiluted) usage of the dilute aspect or after dilution of the concentrate can be obtained without detergent builders or buffers or conventional grease removal solvents at neutral or acidic pH and at low levels of active ingredients while improved cleaning performance can also be achieved in diluted usage.
As used herein and in the appended claims the term xe2x80x9cperfumexe2x80x9d is used in its ordinary sense to refer to and include any non-water soluble fragrant substance or mixture of substances including natural (i.e., obtained by extraction of flower, herb, blossom or plant), artificial (i.e., mixture of natural oils or oil constituents) and synthetically produced substance) odoriferous substances. Typically, perfumes are complex mixtures of blends of various organic compounds such as alcohols, aldehydes, ethers, aromatic compounds and varying amounts of essential oils (e.g., terpenes) such as from 0% to 80%, usually from 10% to 70% by weight. The essential oils themselves are volatile odoriferous compounds and also serve to dissolve the other components of the perfume.
In the present invention the precise composition of the perfume is of no particular consequence to cleaning performance so long as it meets the criteria of water immiscibility and having a pleasing odor. Naturally, of course, especially for cleaning compositions intended for use in the home, the perfume, as well as all other ingredients, should be cosmetically acceptable, i.e., non-toxic, hypoallergenic, etc.
The hydrocarbon such as a perfume is present in the hard surface cleaning composition in an amount of from 0 to 10% by weight, preferably 0.4% to 10% by weight, more preferably from 0.4% to 3.0% by weight, especially preferably from 0.5% to 2.0% by weight. If the hydrocarbon (perfume) is added in amounts more than 10% by weight, the cost is increased without any additional cleaning benefit and, in fact, with some diminishing of cleaning performance insofar as the total amount of greasy or oily soil which can be taken up in the oil phase of the microemulsion will decrease proportionately.
Furthermore, although superior grease removal performance will be achieved for perfume compositions not containing any terpene solvents, it is apparently difficult for perfumers to formulate sufficiently inexpensive perfume compositions for products of this type (i.e., very cost sensitive consumer-type products) which includes less than 20%, usually less than 30%, of such terpene solvents.
Thus, merely as a practical matter, based on economic consideration, the microemulsion compositions of the present invention may often include as much as 0.2% to 7% by weight, based on the total composition, of terpene solvents introduced thereunto via the perfume component. However, even when the amount of terpene solvent in the cleaning formulation is less than 1.5% by weight, such as up to 0.6% by weight or 0.4% by weight or less, satisfactory grease removal and oil removal capacity is provided by the inventive diluted microemulsions.
In place of the perfume one can employ a water insoluble paraffin or isoparaffin having 6 to 18 carbon at a concentration of 0 to 8 wt. percent, preferably 0.4 to 8.0 wt. percent, more preferably 0.4 to 3.0 wt. %.
The positively charged complex contained in the instant compositions comprises a complex of:
(a) an alkali metal salt such as sodium of a fluoroalkyl sulfonate anionic surfactant or an ammonium salt of a fluoroalkyl sulfonate anionic surfactant or a mixture thereof; and
(b) a polycationic polymer, wherein the molar ratio of the anionic surfactant to the positively charged binding sites available on the polycationic polymer backbone is 0.95:1 to 0.05:1, more preferably 0.9:1 to 0.1:1. The instant composition contains about 0.1 to about 25 wt. %, more preferably about 0.2 to about 20 wt. % of the positively charged complex.
The fluoroalkyl sulfonate anionic surfactant which has a RF fluoroalkyl group which is a C16F33 to C5F11, preferably a C6F13 to C10F21, fluoroalkyl group and can be selected among the different compounds being depicted by the following structures of,
perfluoroalkane sulfonate salt:
RFxe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92X+
or perfluoroalkylethane sulfonate salt: 
or perfluoroalkyl group containing sulfonate with sulfide and carbonamide linkages: 
wherein, X can be an alkali metal counterion such as sodium, or an ammonium counterion such as NH4+, and R1 and R2 are H or methyl groups.
The polycationic polymer is a polyacrylamide dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chloride copolymer having about 25 wt. % to 90 wt. % of the dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chloride monomer and is depicted by the structure of: 
wherein m is about 5000 to about 60000.
Another useful polycationic polymer is a polyvinyl pyrrolidone/vinyl imidazole/quaternized vinyl-imidazole [40/40/20] terpolymer. The ratio of comonomers in the foregoing terpolymer is not particularly critical and can be modified to provide the desired soil antiattachment effect.
The at least one nonionic surfactant used in the instant cleaning composition is selected from the group of an aliphatic ethoxylated nonionic surfactant and an aliphatic ethoxylated/propoxylated nonionic surfactant and mixtures thereof.
The water soluble aliphatic ethoxylated nonionic surfactants utilized in this invention are commercially well known and include the primary aliphatic alcohol ethoxylates and secondary aliphatic alcohol ethoxylates. The length of the polyethenoxy chain can be adjusted to achieve the desired balance between the hydrophobic and hydrophilic elements.
The nonionic surfactant class includes the condensation products of a higher alcohol (e.g., an alkanol containing about 8 to 16 carbon atoms in a straight or branched chain configuration) condensed with about 4 to 20 moles of ethylene oxide, for example, lauryl or myristyl alcohol condensed with about 16 moles of ethylene oxide (EO), tridecanol condensed with about 6 to 15 moles of EO, myristyl alcohol condensed with about 10 moles of EO per mole of myristyl alcohol, the condensation product of EO with a cut of coconut fatty alcohol containing a mixture of fatty alcohols with alkyl chains varying from 10 to about 14 carbon atoms in length and wherein the condensate contains either about 6 moles of EO per mole of total alcohol or about 9 moles of EO per mole of alcohol and tallow alcohol ethoxylates containing 6 EO to 11 EO per mole of alcohol.
A preferred group of the foregoing nonionic surfactants are the Neodol ethoxylates (Shell Co.), which are higher aliphatic, primary alcohol containing about 9-15 carbon atoms, such as C9-C11 alkanol condensed with 4 to 10 moles of ethylene oxide (Neodol 91-8 or Neodol 91-5), C12-13 alkanol condensed with 6.5 moles ethylene oxide (Neodol 23-6.5), C12-15 alkanol condensed with 12 moles ethylene oxide (Neodol 25-12), C14-15 alkanol condensed with 13 moles ethylene oxide (Neodol 45-13), and the like. Such ethoxamers have an HLB (hydrophobic lipophilic balance) value of about 8 to 15 and give good O/W emulsification, whereas ethoxamers with HLB values below 7 contain less than 4 ethyleneoxide groups and tend to be poor emulsifiers and poor detergents.
Additional satisfactory water soluble alcohol ethylene oxide condensates are the condensation products of a secondary aliphatic alcohol containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms in a straight or branched chain configuration condensed with 5 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide. Examples of commercially available nonionic detergents of the foregoing type are C11-C15 secondary alkanol condensed with either 9 EO (Tergitol 15-S-9) or 12 EO (Tergitol 15-S-12) marketed by Union Carbide.
One of the water soluble nonionic surfactants which can be utilized in this invention are an aliphatic ethoxylated/propoxylated nonionic surfactants which are depicted by the formula: 
wherein R is a branched chain alkyl group having about 10 to about 16 carbon atoms, preferably an isotridecyl group and x and y are independently numbered from 1 to 20. A preferred ethoxylated/propoxylated nonionic surfactant is Plurafac(copyright) 300 manufactured by BASF.
Suitable water-soluble non-soap, anionic surfactants which are nonfluorinated which are used in the instant compositions include those surface-active or detergent compounds which contain an organic hydrophobic group containing generally 8 to 26 carbon atoms and preferably 10 to 18 carbon atoms in their molecular structure and at least one water-solubilizing group selected from the group of sulfonate, sulfate and carboxylate so as to form a water-soluble detergent. Usually, the hydrophobic group will include or comprise a C8-C22 alkyl, alkyl or acyl group. Such surfactants are employed in the form of water-soluble salts and the salt-forming cation usually is selected from the group consisting of sodium, potassium, ammonium, magnesium and mono-, di- or tri-C2-C3 alkanolammonium, with the sodium, magnesium and ammonium cations again being preferred.
Examples of suitable sulfonated anionic surfactants are the well known higher alkyl mononuclear aromatic sulfonates such as the higher alkyl benzene sulfonates containing from 10 to 16 carbon atoms in the higher alkyl group in a straight or branched chain, C8-C15 alkyl toluene sulfonates and C8-C15 alkyl phenol sulfonates.
A preferred sulfonate is linear alkyl benzene sulfonate having a high content of 3- (or higher) phenyl isomers and a correspondingly low content (well below 50%) of 2- (or lower) phenyl isomers, that is, wherein the benzene ring is preferably attached in large part at the 3 or higher (for example, 4, 5, 6 or 7) position of the alkyl group and the content of the isomers in which the benzene ring is attached in the 2 or 1 position is correspondingly low.
Other suitable anionic surfactants are the olefin sulfonates, including long-chain alkene sulfonates, long-chain hydroxyalkane sulfonates or mixtures of alkene sulfonates and hydroxyalkane sulfonates. These olefin sulfonate detergents may be prepared in a known manner by the reaction of sulfur trioxide (SO3) with long-chain olefins containing 8 to 25, preferably 12 to 21 carbon atoms and having the formula RCHxe2x95x90CHR1 where R is a higher alkyl group of 6 to 23 carbons and R1 is an alkyl group of 1 to 17 carbons or hydrogen to form a mixture of sultones and alkene sulfonic acids which is then treated to convert the sultones to sulfonates. Preferred olefin sulfonates contain from 14 to 16 carbon atoms in the R alkyl group and are obtained by sulfonating an xcex1-olefin.
Other examples of suitable anionic sulfonate surfactants are the paraffin sulfonates containing 10 to 20, preferably 13 to 17, carbon atoms. Primary paraffin sulfonates are made by reacting long-chain alpha olefins and bisulfites and paraffin sulfonates having the sulfonate group distributed along the paraffin chain are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,503,280; 2,507,088; 3,260,744; 3,372,188; and German Patent 735,096.
Examples of satisfactory anionic sulfate surfactants are the C8-C18 alkyl sulfate salts the ethoxylated C8-C18 alkyl ether sulfate salts having the formula R(OC2H4)nOSO3M wherein n is 1 to 12, preferably 1 to 5, and M is a metal cation selected from the group consisting of sodium, potassium, ammonium, magnesium and mono-, di- and triethanol ammonium ions. The alkyl sulfates may be obtained by sulfating the alcohols obtained by reducing glycerides of coconut oil or tallow or mixtures thereof and neutralizing the resultant product.
On the other hand, the ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfates are obtained by sulfating the condensation product of ethylene oxide with a C8-C18 alkanol and neutralizing the resultant product. The alkyl sulfates may be obtained by sulfating the alcohols obtained by reducing glycerides of coconut oil or tallow or mixtures thereof and neutralizing the resultant product. The ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfates differ from one another in the number of moles of ethylene oxide reacted with one mole of alkanol. Preferred alkyl sulfates and preferred ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfates contain 10 to 16 carbon atoms in the alkyl group.
The ethoxylated C8-C12 alkylphenyl ether sulfates containing from 2 to 6 moles of ethylene oxide in the molecule also are suitable for use in the inventive compositions. These surfactants can be prepared by reacting an alkyl phenol with 2 to 6 moles of ethylene oxide and sulfating and neutralizing the resultant ethoxylated alkylphenol.
Other suitable anionic surfactants are the C9-C15 alkyl ether polyethenoxyl carboxylates having the structural formula R(OC2H4)nOXCOOH wherein n is a number from 4 to 12, preferably 5 to 10 and X is selected from the group consisting of
CH2, (C(O)R1 and

wherein R1 is a C1-C3 alkylene group. Preferred compounds include C9-C11 alkyl ether polyethenoxy (7-9) C(O)CH2CH2COOH, C13-C15 alkyl ether polyethenoxy (7-9) 
and C10-C12 alkyl ether polyethenoxy (5-7) CH2COOH. These compounds may be prepared by condensing ethylene oxide with appropriate alkanol and reacting this reaction product with chloracetic acid to make the ether carboxylic acids as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,911 or with succinic anhydride or phthalic anhydride. Obviously, these anionic surfactants will be present either in acid form or salt form depending upon the pH of the final composition, with salt forming cation being the same as for the other anionic surfactants.
The zwitterionic surfactant which can be optionally used in the instant composition is a water soluble betaine having the general formula: 
wherein Xxe2x88x92 is selected from the group consisting of SO3xe2x88x92 and CO2xe2x88x92 and R1 is an alkyl group having 10 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms, or the amido radical: 
wherein R is an alkyl group having about 9 to 19 carbon atoms and a is the integer 1 to 4; R2 and R3 are each alkyl groups having 1 to 3 carbons and preferably 1 carbon; R4 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and, optionally, one hydroxyl group. Typical alkyldimethyl betaines include decyl dimethyl betaine or 2-(N-decyl-N,N-dimethyl-ammonia)acetate, coco dimethyl betaine or 2-(N-coco N,N-dimethylammonia)acetate, myristyl dimethyl betaine, palmityl dimethyl betaine, lauryl dimethyl betaine, cetyl dimethyl betaine, stearyl dimethyl betaine, etc. The amidobetaines similarly include cocoamidoethylbetaine, cocoamidopropyl betaine and the like. Preferred betaines are coco (C8-C18) amidopropyl dimethyl betaine and lauryl dimethyl betaine.
A cosurfactant can be optionally used in forming the microemulsion composition. Three major classes of compounds have been found to provide highly suitable cosurfactants over temperature ranges extending from 5xc2x0 C. to 43xc2x0 C. for instance; (1) water-soluble C3-C4 alkanols, polyethylene glycols of the formula HO(CH2CH2O)nH wherein n is about 8 to about 14, polypropylene glycol of the formula HO(CH3CHCH2O)nH wherein n is a number from 2 to 18 and copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide and mono C1-C6 alkyl ethers and esters of ethylene glycol and propylene glycol having the structural formulas R(X)nOH and R1(X)nOH wherein R is C1-C6 alkyl, R1 is C2-C4 acyl group, X is (OCH2CH2) or (OCH2(CH3)CH) and n is a number from 1 to 4; (2) aliphatic mono- and di-carboxylic acids containing 2 to 10 carbon atoms, preferably 3 to 6 carbons in the molecule; and (3) triethyl phosphate. Additionally, mixtures of two or more of the three classes of cosurfactant compounds may be employed where specific pH""s are desired.
When the mono- and di-carboxylic acid (Class 2) cosurfactants are employed in the instant microemulsion compositions at a concentration of 2 to 10 wt. %, the microemulsion compositions can be used as a cleaners for bathtubs and other hard surfaced items, which are acid resistant thereby removing lime scale, soap scum and greasy soil from the surfaces of such items damaging such surfaces. If these surfaces are of zirconium white enamel, they can be damaged by these compositions.
An aminoalkylene phophoric acid at a concentration of 0.01 to 0.2 wt. % can be optionally used in conjunction with the mono- and di-carboxylic acids, wherein the aminoalkylene phosphoric acid helps prevent damage to zirconium white enamel surfaces. Additionally, 0.05 to 1% of phosphoric acid can be used in the composition.
Representative members of the polypropylene glycol include dipropylene glycol and polypropylene glycol having a molecular weight of 200 to 1000, e.g., polypropylene glycol 400. Other satisfactory glycol ethers are ethylene glycol monobutyl ether (butyl cellosolve), diethylene glycol monobutyl ether (butyl carbitol), propylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, triethylene glycol monobutyl ether, mono, di, tri propylene glycol monobutyl ether, tetraethylene glycol monobutyl ether, triethylene glycol monohexyl ether, tetraethylene glycol monohexyl ether, pentaethylene glycol monohexyl ether, propylene glycol tertiary butyl ether, ethylene glycol monoacetate and dipropylene glycol propionate.
Representative members of the aliphatic carboxylic acids include C3-C6 alkyl and alkenyl monobasic acids such as acrylic acid and propionic acid and dibasic acids such as glutaric acid and mixtures of glutaric acid with adipic acid and succinic acid, as well as mixtures of the foregoing acids.
While all of the aforementioned glycol ether compounds and acid compounds provide the described stability, the most preferred cosurfactant compounds of each type, on the basis of cost and cosmetic appearance (particularly odor), are diethylene glycol monobutyl ether or pentaethylene glycol monohexyl ether and a mixture of adipic, glutaric and succinic acids, respectively. The ratio of acids in the foregoing mixture is not particularly critical and can be modified to provide the desired odor. Generally, to maximize water solubility of the acid mixture glutaric acid, the most water-soluble of these three saturated aliphatic dibasic acids, will be used as the major component.
Generally, weight ratios of adipic acid: glutaric acid:succinic acid is 1-3:1-8:1-5, preferably 1-2:1-6:1-3, such as 1:1:1, 1:2:1, 2:2:1, 1:2:1.5, 1:2:2, 2:3:2, etc. can be used with equally good results.
Still other classes of cosurfactant compounds providing stable microemulsion compositions at low and elevated temperatures are the mono-, di- and triethyl esters of phosphoric acid such as triethyl phosphate.
The amount of cosurfactant which might be required to stabilize the microemulsion compositions will, of course, depend on such factors as the surface tension characteristics of the cosurfactant, the type and amounts of the positively charged surfactant-polymer complex and perfumes, and the type and amounts of any other additional ingredients which may be present in the composition and which have an influence on the thermodynamic factors enumerated above. Generally, amounts of cosurfactant in the range of from 0 to 50 wt. %, preferably from 0.5 wt. % to 15 wt. %, especially preferably from 1 wt. % to 7 wt. %, provide stable microemulsions for the above-described levels of primary surfactants and perfume and any other additional ingredients as described below.
As will be appreciated by the practitioner, the pH of the final microemulsion will be dependent upon the identity of the cosurfactant compound, with the choice of the cosurfactant being effected by cost and cosmetic properties, particularly odor. For example, microemulsion compositions which have a pH in the range of 1 to 10 may employ either the class 1 or the class 4 cosurfactant as the sole cosurfactant, but the pH range is reduced to 1 to 8.5 when the polyvalent metal salt is present. On the other hand, the class 2 cosurfactant can only be used as the sole cosurfactant where the product pH is below 3.2. However, where the acidic cosurfactants are employed in admixture with a glycol ether cosurfactant, compositions can be formulated at a substantially neutral pH (e.g., pH 7xc2x11.5, preferably 7xc2x10.2).
The ability to formulate neutral and acidic products without builders which have grease removal capacities is a feature of the present invention because the prior art o/w microemulsion formulations most usually are highly alkaline or highly built or both.
The final essential ingredient in the inventive hard surface cleaning compositions having improved interfacial tension properties is water. The proportion of water in the microemulsion compositions generally is in the range of 20 wt. % to 97 wt. %, preferably 70 wt. % to 97 wt. % of the usual diluted o/w microemulsion composition.
In addition to the above-described essential ingredients required for the formation of the all purpose cleaning or microemulsion composition, the compositions of this invention may often and preferably do contain one or more additional ingredients which serve to improve overall product performance.
One such ingredient is a source of acidity such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid for use in the formation of toilet bowl cleaners.
Another optional ingredient for use herein is an inorganic or organic salt of oxide of a multivalent metal cation, particularly Mg++. The metal salt or oxide provides several benefits including improved cleaning performance in dilute usage, particularly in soft water areas, and minimized amounts of perfume required to obtain the microemulsion state. Magnesium sulfate, either anhydrous or hydrated (e.g., heptahydrate), is especially preferred as the magnesium salt. Good results also have been obtained with magnesium oxide, magnesium chloride, magnesium acetate, magnesium propionate and magnesium hydroxide. These magnesium salts can be used with formulations at neutral or acidic pH since magnesium hydroxide will not precipitate at these pH levels.
Although magnesium is the preferred multivalent metal from which the salts (inclusive of the oxide and hydroxide) are formed, other polyvalent metal ions also can be used provided that their salts are nontoxic and are soluble in the aqueous phase of the system at the desired pH level.
Thus, depending on such factors as the pH of the system, the nature of the surfactant-polymer complex and cosurfactant, as well as the availability and cost factors, other suitable polyvalent metal ions include aluminum, copper, nickel, iron, calcium, etc. It should be noted, for example, that with the preferred fluoroalkyl anionic detergent calcium salts will precipitate and should not be used. It has also been found that the aluminum salts work best at pH below 5 or when a low level, for example 1 weight percent, of citric acid is added to the composition which is designed to have a neutral pH. Alternatively, the aluminum salt can be directly added as the citrate in such case. As the salt, the same general classes of anions as mentioned for the magnesium salts can be used, such as halide (e.g., bromide, chloride), sulfate, nitrate, hydroxide, oxide, acetate, propionate, etc.
The proportion of the multivalent salt generally will be selected so that at the appropriate weight ratio between the anionic surfactant and the polycationic polymer to deliver desired performance from the surfactant-polymer mixture in terms of adsorption properties on hard surfaces and soil antiattachment on treated hard surfaces, the physical stability of the total composition is kept, that can be impaired due to an increased hydrophobicity of the anionic surfactant in the presence of multivalent salt instead of alkali metal cation such as the sodium salt thereof. As a consequence, the proportion of the multivalent salt will be selected so that the added quantity will neutralize from 0.1 to 1.5 equivalents of the anionic surfactant, preferably 0.9 to 1.4 equivalents of the acid form of the anionic surfactant. At higher concentrations of anionic surfactant, the amount of multivalent salt will be in range of 0.5 to 1 equivalents per equivalent of anionic surfactant.
The hard surface cleaning compositions can optionally include from 0 to 2.5 wt. %, preferably from 0.1 wt. % to 2.0 wt. % of the composition of a C8-C22 fatty acid or fatty acid soap as a foam suppressant. The addition of fatty acid or fatty acid soap provides an improvement in the rinseability of the composition whether applied in neat or diluted form. Generally, however, it is necessary to increase the level of cosurfactant to maintain product stability when the fatty acid or soap is present. If more than 2.5 wt. % of a fatty acid is used in the instant compositions, the composition will become unstable at low temperatures as well as having an objectionable smell.
As example of the fatty acids which can be used as such or in the form of soap, mention can be made of distilled coconut oil fatty acids, xe2x80x9cmixed vegetablexe2x80x9d type fatty acids (e.g. high percent of saturated, mono-and/or polyunsaturated C18 chains); oleic acid, stearic acid, palmitic acid, eiocosanoic acid, and the like, generally those fatty acids having from 8 to 22 carbon atoms being acceptable.
The all-purpose liquid cleaning or microemulsion composition of this invention may, if desired, also contain other components either to provide additional effect or to make the product more attractive to the consumer. The following are mentioned by way of example: Colors or dyes in amounts up to 0.5% by weight; bactericides in amounts up to 1% by weight; preservatives or antioxidizing agents, such as formalin, 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothaliazolin-3-one, 2,6-di-tert.butyl-p-cresol, etc., in amounts up to 2% by weight; and pH adjusting agents, such as sulfuric acid or sodium hydroxide, as needed. Furthermore, if opaque compositions are desired, up to 4% by weight of an opacifier may be added.
In final form, the all-purpose cleaning or clear microemulsions exhibit stability at reduced and increased temperatures. More specifically, such compositions remain clear and stable in the range of 4xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., especially 10xc2x0 C. to 43xc2x0 C. Such compositions exhibit a pH in the acid or neutral range depending on intended end use. The liquids are readily pourable and exhibit a viscosity in the range of 6 to 60 milliPascalxc2x7Second (mPas.) as measured at 25xc2x0 C. with a Brookfield RVT Viscometer using a #1 spindle rotating at 20 RPM. Preferably, the viscosity is maintained in the range of 10 to 40 mPas.
The compositions are directly ready for use or can be diluted as desired and in either case no or only minimal rinsing is required and substantially no residue or streaks are left behind. Furthermore, because the compositions are free of detergent builders such as alkali metal polyphosphates they are environmentally acceptable and provide a better xe2x80x9cshinexe2x80x9d on cleaned hard surfaces.
When intended for use in the neat form, the liquid compositions can be packaged under pressure in an aerosol container or in a pump-type sprayer for the so-called spray-and-wipe type of application.
Because the compositions as prepared are aqueous liquid formulations and since no particular mixing is required to form the all purpose cleaning or microemulsion compositions, the compositions are easily prepared simply by combining all the ingredients in a suitable vessel or container. The order of mixing the ingredients is not particularly important and generally the various ingredients can be added sequentially or all at once or in the form of aqueous solutions of each or all of the primary detergents and cosurfactants can be separately prepared and combined with each other and with the perfume. The magnesium salt, or other multivalent metal compound, when present, can be added as an aqueous solution thereof or can be added directly. It is not necessary to use elevated temperatures in the formation step and room temperature is sufficient.
The instant all purpose cleaning or microemulsion composition explicitly exclude alkali metal silicates and alkali metal builders such as alkali metal polyphosphates, alkali metal carbonates, alkali metal phosphonates and alkali metal citrates because these materials, if used in the instant composition, would cause the composition to have a high pH as well as leaving residue on the surface being cleaned.
It is contemplated within the scope of the instant invention that the instant positively charged surfactant-polymer complex can be employed in hard surface cleaning compositions such as wood cleaners, window cleaners and light duty liquid cleaners.
The following examples illustrate liquid cleaning compositions of the described invention. Unless otherwise specified, all percentages are by weight. The exemplified compositions are illustrative only and do not limit the scope of the invention. Unless otherwise specified, the proportions in the examples and elsewhere in the specification are by weight.